Never Let Me Go
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Stefan takes Damon and decides to teach him a lesson about following him and discovers something new about his brother. AU Slash Incest Stefan/Damon
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Let Me Go**_

_**Author's Note: This is set in Season Three obviously somewhere in between the time when Damon's out looking for Stefan when Stefan kills Andie and before Stefan comes back to Mystic Falls. Make sure to review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Warning: Violence, swearing, incest, slash, dark.**_

_**Damon's POV**_

"Finally you're awake, I was starting to think you would never wake up," a familiar voice broke through the thick foggy feeling surrounding my head. My head jerked up and I forced my eyes open to meet those familiar oak green eyes.

"Stefan," I breathed out, a shot of pain raced through my chest and I looked down to find myself chained to a chair, three large stakes protruding from my stomach.

"Safety precaution, and a bit of fun," Stefan announced when he saw me look, giving me an easy going smile.

"Stefan...what the hell. Let me go," I mumbled, sheer exhaustion running through me as I struggled against the chains holding me.

"No can do friend," a new voice cut in and I struggled to lift my head again to see Klaus, sitting in the corner of wherever I was.

"What's going on?" I asked struggling against the chains, rocking the chair with renewed energy at the prospect of being in the same room with not only my ripper brother but Klaus.

"You've been following me Damon, even after my little warning with your plaything Andie," Stefan answered, walking slowly around the chair I was trapped in. I rolled my eyes at his efforts to sound intimidating.

"Guess we haven't made it clear enough?" Klaus pondered with a smirk.

"So what? You're going to torture me? See if I'll give up then? Let me save you the trouble, I _won't_," I snarled with force.

Stefan's easy going smile vanished and he gripped the arms of my chair and leaned in close. "Why are you so determined to save me Damon? You have what you want, Elena's all yours. I'm even giving you my blessing, fuck her till she screams _your _name Damon! Just leave me _alone!" _Stefan yelled in my face, spit flying everywhere. I stared back defiantly, refusing to answer.

"Maybe he doesn't want her," Klaus started out slowly, a grin sliding across his face sending fear down my spine. "Maybe he wants something else," Klaus stood up slowly, the look in his eyes, so self-satisfied made me feel uneasy.

Klaus leaned in close to Stefan and whispered something inaudible in his ear. I strained to hear them but I couldn't and I watched as a grin ripped across Stefan's face, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

Klaus smiled at me and went to sit back down in the corner while Stefan move towards me and kneeled down in front of me.

"You know, secrets don't make friends Stefan," I snapped glaring at my brother.

"Good thing we already such good friends," he murmured, placing both hands on my knees, staring at me.

"How could I never notice Damon?" Stefan asked me softly, his eyes dancing with mischief. I decided to play along.

"Notice what Stefan?"  
>Stefan smiled like this was the best game he'd ever played. "You're in love with me," those five words so simple yet as each hit me I felt as if I had been rammed by a truck. Their very truth in the air made me struggle again, desperate to get away. Those feelings I had been denying for so long.<p>

It had all started with Katherine. Those nights when she drew us both into her bed with false comfort, whispered words that brothers should be close. I shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I had. I had always known Stefan had been compelled into doing it and I hadn't. I wasn't supposed to like it as much as I did then. I tried not to. But...

"It's okay Damon," Stefan crooned reaching forward to brush something off my face. When he pulled away I realized it was a tear.

I struggled against my restraints again, fear and humiliation setting in. I couldn't believe this was happening. How could this be happening? And why in front of Klaus?  
>"It's okay big brother, nothing to be ashamed of. So you want to fuck me, feel my tight hole around your thick cock. So you want to touch every single inch of me. It's alright Damon, no one's judging here," Stefan purred, his fingers wrapping around my legs and god be damned he rested his chin on the chair, in between my legs.<p>

He smiled up at me so innocently as I felt his breath on the growing bulge in my jeans.

"Stefan," I groaned, throwing my head back, letting it bang against the back of the chair. Stefan just smiled up at me and I closed my eyes for a second, trying to will this all away when suddenly I shot up, my breath hitching.

I looked down to find Stefan nuzzling my crotch, his face buried between my legs. Heat pooled in my stomach and I grew impossible hard as I moaned out loud not able to control myself.

"Fuck, Stefan, Stefan," I whimpered, closing my eyes as I strained against the restraints, trying to buck my hips up to get some friction.

"You love me here Damon, in between your legs. It's like a dream come true for you, isn't it?" Stefan asked biting playfully at the insides of my thighs. "Admit it," he hissed biting harder now, getting his teeth through the denim until he successfully sunk his fangs inside of me.

It only made me hornier. I gasped out loud, eyes rolling back in my head. "Yeah, fuck Stef, I like you there. Fuck, don't stop," I groaned, all dignity lost. It didn't even matter now that Klaus was watching our every movement, it didn't matter I saw his hand moving across an impressive bulge in his jeans. Nothing mattered except Stefan.

Stefan lifted his head up, smiling, his mouth coated red by my blood. I growled and screamed, sudden primal lust coursing through me as I watched my blood drip down his chin. I wanted to lick it up so badly.

"God, you're obsessed with me, aren't you. Is that why you've been going after Elena, why you claim to love her? It was all to get to me, wasn't it? Seduce Elena, break us up, and then have me all to yourself? I've misjudged you Damon," Stefan crooned as he got up and sank back down onto my lap, hands circling around my neck, clasping there.

He rocked slowly and I groaned, letting my head fall forward and rest against his solid chest as I felt his ass rock onto my boner.

"Just when I get you figured out, when I finally see the whole picture of the puzzle you are, you add in a few more pieces and expect me to find where they fit in. Oh Damon," Stefan murmured rocking faster as he lifted my chin up, to look up at him.

"Stefan," I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes as I watched his mouth descend downwards, close to mine now. I'd been waiting for this so long, dying for this. Dying for Stefan.

He crashed our lips together, non to gently, our teeth bumping together in the fast and hungry kiss. A twinge of disappointment twitched in me. I had wanted something slow, gentle, passionate. Not this all consuming, hungry, messy kiss like I was nothing more then a prostitute he had picked up on the street.

I tried to push him back with my mouth but he kept going, pushing his tongue in my mouth. It plundered through my mouth like it was trying to hurt me and I bit down on it sharply, suddenly angry at him for ruining this for me.

This wasn't the Stefan I wanted to kiss. I didn't want Ripper Stefan, I wanted My Stefan. Like he had read my mind he smiled down at me.  
>"This as close as you're getting to the real thing buddy," he whispered before attacking my mouth again.<p>

I knew he was right, I would never have the Stefan I wanted. I might as well take what I could get. So I let him pillage my mouth, I let him sink his fingernails into my neck as he fucked my mouth with his tongue. I let him gaze down at me with those cruel eyes, whispering dirty things into my ear.

"Stop playing Stefan, fuck him already," Klaus broke through and I turned to look at him. I had forgotten he was here. He winked at me and I felt disgusted. What was I doing? Why was I playing along with their game?

"Damon," Stefan purred and I looked up to see my very naked brother in front of me, smirking down at me.

Oh, yeah, that's why.

I was overcome with lust again, struggled against the chains, panting in need for him. His perfect skin, those beautiful curves, I wanted all of him so badly I could taste it, I could hear it. Stefan was everything at that moment, hell he was everything _every _moment.

Stefan reached down and pulled the chains off my chair. I was on my feet in seconds, crowding him against the nearest wall, running my hands over him. He chuckled and pulled the wooden stakes out of me, making me gasp in pain for a second.

"Damon," Stefan murmured softly in my ear before ripping off my clothes in hurried motions. He pressed me against the wall I had put him against moments ago.

"Oh Damon, you sad, sad thing you," Stefan mumbled looking up at me as he hoisted me up against him. I tried to ignore his commentary as I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him thrust inside of me dry. I ignored the pain of his brutal fucking, I ignored Klaus's moans and groans in the corner of the room as he pleasured himself.

I just focused on those eyes, those beautiful eyes. Even when they were shimmering with malice and cruelty I still loved them.

"Stop trying to save me Damon," he whispered into my ear as he thrust into me.

"N-no," I mumbled, feeling like jello as he fucked me.

Stefan's eyes reflected anger and I screamed out as he dove down and bit into my neck hard, tearing my throat. "Why do you even bother? You know once you bring me back I'll go to Elena, I'll forget about you. I'll hate you again Damon. You know I could never love you if I was him again. But here, now, see this Damon," he took a hold of my cock and squeezed making me writhe against him, panting. "This is happening. Don't stop this Damon, don't try to save me."

I rested my head against his neck, laughing into his skin. "I'll save you because I love you," I announced, my chest tightening as I finally admitted it out loud. "Don't worry Stef, I'll save you," I whispered, kissing the shell of his ear.

" You're disgusting," Stefan snarled, eyes a light with rage as he pounded into my harshly, nails tearing at my skin. "You know I'm only fucking you right now because he compelled me to. You're fucking sick Damon, you _freak_," his voice dripping venom and he thrust into my again before coming violently in me, tearing at my neck again. He dropped me to the floor, naked, bleeding, covered in his spunk.

"We done here?" Klaus asked and Stefan nodded. "I'll go start the car, see ya Salvatore," Klaus said to me and left the room.

Stefan kneeled down next to me and I could hear the change in him. I could hear the ripper facade falling away as he started crying, his gentle sobs breaking my heart.

"I'm sorry," Stefan whispered over me, placing his hands gently against my shaking back. "God Damon, I'm sorry," he whispered and I felt tears drop down on me but I didn't turn and look. I didn't celebrate in joy that this apology meant my brother was still in there somewhere, that he hadn't completely turned off his emotions. I was too exhausted.

There was one more whispered apology before the door opened and shut and Stefan was gone.

_**XXX**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Never Let Me Go

_**Author's Note: So I was planning on leaving this story a one shot and then I received a couple of reviews telling me I should continue. At first I was like nah, but then last night I was reading through the reviews on this story and inspiration hit me. So here we have the second and probably last chapter. I was debating on whether giving the brothers a happy or sad ending, so I settled for half angst with a happy ending. I might be persuaded to write an alternative sad, angsty ending if anyone wants it. But for now it seems this will be a two shot, most likely complete. So read and hopefully enjoy. **_

_**Chapter Two**_

He's back, Stefan's back, my Stefan's home. My chest felt ready to burst forth with never ending joy. Every thought in my head vanished, every worry as soon as I saw a smile light up his green eyes. We met eyes, and there was a twist of uncertainty in my chest. How would he react around me? He had sex with me, he had fucked me, raw and brutally, to prove to Klaus that he had his emotions off. He knew my deep dark secret. Big bad Damon was head over heels for sweet, innocent Stefan.

Our eyes met and I saw my brother, and any doubts I had were pushed to the side. It was Stefan, my brother Stefan. My Stefan. I jerked forward, ready to run into his arms like every sappy romance movie when a blur of brunette hair stopped me, the smell of perfume, a giggle and a feminine voice calling my brother's name.

Something plummeted within me. Not my Stefan. Elena's Stefan.

I watched as they're lips met, I watched as his hands wrapped tentatively around her waist as she plastered her body against his. You could practically feel the love radiating off them. Half of me was screaming in agony, and the other half just crumpled within itself, no energy left to be sad. My body was numb, I could feel the familiar burning of unshed tears and I blinked hard, looking away.

I was about to walk out, maybe step outside without my ring, when I heard the tail end of their conversation. They had apparently come up for air.

"...talk to my brother," Stefan asked Elena. Elena looked ready to argue, turning to glare at me when Stefan stopped her. "Please," he begged and just like that she agreed. But I knew how she felt, I couldn't say no to Stefan either. One look in those damn oak green eyes and I was fucking jello.

"Damon," one word and everything came crashing down. I was on fire, every inch of me telling me to turn to run, to escape. One word, my name, but the tone said it all. I knew he would regret it, I don't know why it's coming as a surprise now. Of course he would regret it, he practically raped me. Except for he didn't, because fuck if I didn't love every damn minute of it.

"Damon," he said my name again but it sounded far away now. All I could hear now was me, gasping for air. I felt like there wasn't a breath of oxygen in the room. Not that I needed any, but old habits die hard.

"Damon," in a second Stefan was by my side. He was close, the last time he was this close was when we were-

I jerked away from him as he put a hand on my shoulder. No, I couldn't think of that. It was already awkward enough. I loved him, he loved Elena. Plain and simple. He was forced to have sex with me, all the while knowing how I loved every minute. He knew what a freak I was and he was still trying to console _me. _Like this was all his fault. Like he had made me love him.

"Don't." I ground out between my teeth, trying to control myself, trying my hardest not to just push him against the nearest available service, fuck him, beg him to love me.

" Come on Damon, please. Look at me," Stefan begged and once again I could deny him nothing. I met his gaze and I felt my heart rip in two. He looked so guilty, so concerned for _me. _He wanted to help me, his sick older brother, because that's what I was. Sick; disgusting.

"We need to talk about it," Stefan announced in his usual Stefan matter, all serious tone and determined eyes, his chin sticking up in defiance daring me to object.

And of course I did. "No, we don't. Nothing to talk about." I turned, about to walk out the front door, drown myself in bourbon at the Grill when he caught on to my elbow and yanked me back. He was still strong from his feedings with Klaus and obviously not used to it. He yanked me back into him, and I swear the heat of his body scorched me.

"How long?" Stefan asked.

"What?" I snapped as I backed up.

"How long...have you been... How long have you had feelings...?" Stefan struggled for the right words.

"Spit it out Stefan. How long have I been in love with you? How long do you think Stefan? Since Katherine of course, everything started with Katherine. I never- God, Stefan I never thought of you like that until Katherine...until we all shared a bed," I growled out, chest clenching tighter and tighter. "And fuck, I've loved you ever since. Followed you around like a fucking puppy dog begging to be pet. Killing every bitch that bat their eyelashes at you, which only made you hate me more, but at least you weren't with anyone. I haven't been able to think straight since, all I can think about is you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" My volume steadily increasing until I was shouting at Stefan. Facing off with him, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

Stefan glared at me. "This isn't exactly easy for me Damon. You-" Stefan cut off looking guilty again.

" I, what? I'm a freak? I'm sick? I'm disgusting? I'm wrong for wanting to kiss and fuck my little brother? I'm evil? You don't think I tell myself that every day. It's not a fucking walk in the park for me either Stef. If I could stop feeling like this, I would, in a heartbeat. But I can't, I've tried, god have I tried. I convinced myself I was really in love with Katherine the whole time, not you. And then when that didn't work out I thought I was in love with Elena. But no, Stefan, it's always been you. Just you. And I know how wrong that is. Fuck, Stefan, _I know. _I hate myself for feeling this way but I _can't stop_," I let my words spill out, eyes watering whether from anger or agony I didn't know. But fuck, like this wasn't embarrassing enough, I was going crying too? I turned, trying to get a hold over myself. To control my emotions for once in my life, but then again that would make my life easy, wouldn't it?

"Damon, it's okay," Stefan whispered, moving closer only to have me back away more.

"No it's not!" I screamed at him, turning to face him. "It's not okay. I shouldn't feel the way I do about you Stefan. You're my brother, my little brother. My fucking flesh and blood. Say anything except for 'it's okay' because we both know it's not," I yelled, chest rising quickly, feeling as if I were about to hyperventilate which would be the icing on top of this fucking cake of a day. A vampire, hyperventilating, I would be a laughing stock.

"Call me a freak. Tell me I'm sick and disgusting. Call me every name under the sun. Tell me to leave and never come back, but don't pretend any of this is okay," I finished quietly, feeling numb again.

I braced myself, looking up into my brother's eyes. Waiting for him to kick me out, tell me he never wanted to see me again. How could he stand to be near me? What I saw wasn't disgust though, it wasn't pity either, it was pure and utter confusion. He seemed to be waging a war in his mind as his eyes squinted in frustration. Stefan took a long heavy breath, his shoulders slumped.

"Ever since...that night. I think about it every second Damon. When I close my eyes I see you, moaning, fucking begging me to fuck you harder. When I close my eyes I feel you writhing beneath me, squirming and whimpering," he started off in a quite whisper not breaking eye contact with me. There was a look in his eyes, a look I couldn't discern but it was a damn powerful look and coupled with what he was saying my legs nearly buckled under me, and fuck if I wasn't rock hard, my erection straining against my jeans. Which of course was damn embarrassing. Stefan didn't stop there.

"I can feel you, your naked body, your skin slick with sweat. I can smell you when I sleep at night. And Damon, what I'm feeling when I think about those things is disgust," Stefan said, his voice low, his eyes now staring anywhere but at me.

I tried not to feel disappointed. I knew how this would play out, so why did I let my hopes get in the way? How could Stefan feel anything but disgust for me?

"But it's not disgust at you," he reassured me as if he were reading my mind, meeting my eyes. "It's at me, because Damon every time I think about you I'm so fucking hard it hurts. I've slept my way across the country with Klaus trying to get you out of my system. Trying to forget what you felt like, and I can't. When I go to sleep at night, I dream about you, only you. Not Elena, just you," Stefan finished and damn if I didn't pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. "And these dreams I have of you, they would make even you blush Damon."

I scoffed, doubting that.

It couldn't be, Stefan couldn't have feelings for me back? Could he be just as sick as me? Just as wrong? Had I corrupted him, made him this way? Was this my fault?

"Stefan I-" Stefan cut me off, gripping my forearm and dragging me toward him, pressing his lips against mine and this time it was exactly what I imagined it would be like; dreamed it would be like. His lips were so fucking soft, so perfectly soft. He kissed me like I was a glass sculpture about to break, but there was no passion lost. As gently as he held me, everything he touched burned in his wake, every part of my body yearned for him.

"Stefan," I breathed out in a sigh-like moan as he broke the kiss.

"I've loved you all my life Damon. You've been my brother, my best friend, at times even a parent. But now, I want you to be something else. I want you to be mine, completely. Maybe it's wrong, well there's no doubt in my mind that others will see it's wrong. But Damon, when two people feel this strongly about each other, I don't see how it can be that wrong. We can't choose who we love, right?" Stefan teased, bringing me closer, pressing me flush into his chest. God damn did he have a nice chest.

"Stop torturing yourself, we need to both just accept how we feel. It may be wrong, but we've both had reserved seats in hell for a while. Why don't we go out in style?" he breathed out, his eyes burning with an emotion that I thought I would never see in Stefan's eyes directed at me; lust.

A keening whine escaped my lips, making me blush, furious at myself. But, God, if those perfect oak green eyes weren't just the most fucking beautiful thing I had ever seen in all my life when they were lit up with lust and longing.

Stefan grinned down at me, because of course he was a couple inches taller then me, that damn bastard. I guess I should have eaten my vegetables, like Stefan had.

"So this is okay then?" Stefan asked, a lilt of teasing in his tone as his hands reached down to cup my ass, making my dick twitch.

"Clothes off, now," I growled, my teeth gritted as I attacked his shirt, shredding the damn thing so I could get to his naked chest.

Stefan's soft laughter filled my ears as he worked on my belt and I had never been more in love then I was right now. I couldn't keep my lips from his any more, and I pressed flush against his half-naked body, kissing him deeply as my hands got rid of his jeans and boxers.

Stefan let out a choked whimper as I gripped his erection tight in my hand. "Damon," he moaned in my ear and I saw red. I couldn't see anything but red, couldn't think straight. The next thing I knew we were on the ground, naked bodies pressed as close as they could get as I straddled him, pressing my erection into his hip, feeling his own erection poking me back.

"Say it again," I growled, nipping at his neck, drawing little wells of blood, licking them off at a torturing pace.

"Damon," he moaned my name again, hot breath on my ear driving me crazy as his pink tongue darted out to lick the shell of my ear.

"Damn it Stefan," I gasped, never feeling more out control, going insane with lust. "Fuck me, now," I demanded, flipping us over so he was on top of me.

He leaned down, licking the shell of my ear again, nibbling on the lobe of my ear. After all these years, he remembered that my ears were perhaps the second most sensitive part of my body, the first being my neck. Leading me to the conclusion that he had thought about that night that him, Katherine, and I shared a bed more often that I thought he did. How else could he remember I loved it when my ears were bit?

"Beg me," Stefan growled, his voice low and guttural and dripping with lust as he sank his fangs in my neck making me scream, seeing red again as I gripped him. Fuck did that feel good.

"Please, Stef, please fuck me. Oh god, please fuck me," I begged, moaning and thrashing beneath him, only turned on more by his dominance.

"Love it when you beg Damon. Fuck, love hearing you beg for me. Turns me on so much, you have no idea how sexy you are. How beautiful you are," Stefan told me, kissing my neck.

Suddenly a felt a finger slip inside of me, and god, I fucking mewled like a kitten. Stefan's chest rumbled with laughter so for good measure I smacked his ass, hard.

"Shut up," I growled, gripping the perfect globes of his ass in the palm of my hands.

"Love the noises you make. All these years I've been hearing you having sex with other people, I have never heard you whimper or mewl before. Love that it's just for me," he purred into my neck as he added a second finger, stretching me, fucking me with his fingers to prepare me. Which was nice, because the last time he had just fucked me raw, only because Klaus was watching though. I knew he regretted it.

As if he were reading my mind again he kissed me full on the mouth. Leaned back, nuzzling my neck. "I'm so sorry, Damon. For last time, I knew it hurt. 'M so sorry," he whispered, pure regret lacing his words.

"Forget it," I murmured, whimpering again as he added a third finger. "Fuck, Stefan, fuck me already. I'm ready, god I'm so fucking ready," I cried out as his fingers brushed my prostrate shooting waves of lust through me, my eyes seeing only red again. "Fuck me," I whined into his ear.

"Anything for you," Stefan whispered, spitting into his hand and slicking his dick up. "We need some lube, let's get some in the morning, yeah?" he asked and my heart burst with joy because no matter what he said before I assumed this would be a one time thing. But to hear him planning for the next time made me so damn happy. I was grinning like an idiot and murmured my agreement.

Then without warning he thrust into me, filling me completely. "Oh god," I moaned, writhing beneath him, mewling and whimpering for more, a low keening whine come from my mouth. With anyone else I would have been embarrassed about the noises I was making, but it was Stefan.

"I love you so much Damon. I love you," Stefan told me, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fucked into my tight hole.

"Love you too Stef," I gasped between moans as he continued to thrust into me, angling his hips ever so, so his dick hit my prostrate again and again.

"Fuck, Stefan, just like that. Yes, oh god, Stefan," I moaned, not able to contain myself.

I lost myself in the pleasure of it all. Feeling Stefan fill me completely, hearing him confess his love for me over and over again as he nipped and nuzzled at my neck. I had never felt more alive, more in love. I didn't even know I could ever be this happy, every part of me was buzzing with love and joy.

"Fuck, Damon, gonna come," Stefan whispered, moaning as his thrusts became erratic.

"Come inside me, Stef. Wanna feel you, all of you," I moaned feeling so close to the edge. The familiar tightening of my balls and I knew I was seconds away as well.

"Bite me," I ordered and Stefan's teeth sunk into my neck once again, shooting waves of pleasure and pain through me, pushing me over the edge. As I orgasmed, I saw white. Pure and blissful white, every nerve in my body screaming with pleasure. I sank my teeth into Stefan as well, riding out my orgasm while sucking on the intoxicating taste of his blood. He was so fucking sweet, like liquid sugar.

After a couple of minutes Stefan collapsed on top of me, seed spent inside of me, pulling his fangs out of my neck. We lay there for a while, panting, basking in the post haze of our orgasms.

"I love you Damon," Stefan murmured, his eyes dropped lazily as if he were about to fall asleep. I felt as if I was about to pass out too.

"Love you too Stefan," and with that I closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest.


End file.
